You are mine,and no one else's
by Angela1111
Summary: What happens when Kagome goes to her world for JUST three days? Inuyasha misses her and she misses him too. But something awkward happens when she goes back, which she never dreamt about. Read to find out...oh, and Kagome X Inuyasha forever!


**Kagome's POV**

I walked behind the silver haired hanyoù, who half ran, half walked in front of me. A scarlet blush adjourned my cheeks, and I felt the heat emanating from my body, as I tried to keep pace with the half dog. My mind drifted over to the incidents freshly squeezed at school, as he was angry over my disappearance for over three days. He had come to fetch me himself, although not in the most prince like manner, or not in the most romantic style, but he had come to fetch me, and it was enough for him to convey that he loved me. That he cared for me. That it matters to him if I am not there beside him. I smiled, as I kept my head down. Obviously, it wouldn't be the most ladylike thing for people to catch me grinning on my own without a reason!

I sighed. He had appeared all of a sudden. I frowned playful as I thought about his impatience. I had told him, on the day that I left, that I would have three important class tests to give, and that it would be better if he didn't disturb or irritate him. True to his word, (and promise), he never even stared at me from the half closed window. Rather, I found myself several times staring aimlessly at the window, trying to see if my prince came or not. I was not charmed at the thought that he didn't, but he didn't. Although it was pretty lonely without him, I was happy that he had respected my wish most sincerely. It seriously made me proud and happy.

My test being over or not, I found him staring at me from the school window. In the beginning, I thought he had lost his mind, but then, I learnt that he was waiting, for me. That made my heart dance with joy! I practically thought my heart skipped a beat or two.

I walk slowly behind him, as I glanced at him from behind my eyelashes. His wonderful silver hair was all I could see, but it was better than nothing. He was tall, and beautiful. I know that is not the manliest way to describe a male, but for me, he was charming and beautiful. His frown, his smile, his seriousness, his everything; he was all I could think about, he was all I dreamt about.

I sighed again. Its not as if my feelings are not growing stronger and stronger for him everyday, but somehow, no matter how much I try to convince myself that he loves me, I fail. I know he cares about me, but his true love is Kikyoù. Whatever happens to her, he rushes to her side to protect her. He has always been true and loyal to her, and I? I often feel that I am a barrier in their love. That I should leave, and never go back to the feudal Japan.

We reached our home, and I kept my bag and fetched my yellow backpack from my room. I was missing the guys, and Shippo would be delighted in having his lollies and candies back. I smiled.

I bid my mom a bye and hugged her. Grandpa and Sota were bidding me bye, as they knew I mightn't I back for quite a while now. I repeatedly asked Grandpa not to invent some new disease by his own and name it something weird. I asked Sota to be well, and good, and then dived in through the bone eaters well, with Inuyasha by my side.

We reached the ground soon after we dived in. It was already evening when we reached. I put my feet on the soft green grass and breathed the pure and fresh air of the ancient times. How I loved this place! I heard Inuyasha stepping on the grass as well, and then I smiled. "C'mon! The guys are waiting!" I said and stepped ahead, when I suddenly felt someone pull me through my elbow. I was dashed behind, and I found my body being pressed against something, as a pair of arms enclosed me tightly. I closed my eyes in fear for about ten seconds, but then, something whispered in my ear, "I missed you."

* * *

 _ **Inuyasha's POV**_

I held her in place for sometime as I tightened my hold on her. I dipped my nose in her soft and silky hair and took in her sweet, and amazing smell. Only Kagome smells that way. I would recognize her smell, even if you asked me to search for her amongst a hundred people. She applies something which she calls 'shampoo'. But no cosmetics could hide her real smell from me. Nothing.

I closed me eyes, as I felt her arms wrapping themselves around my body. I loved it when I hugged her. Though its not always, but I find myself craving for her closeness always. My desires are increasing as times are passing. Oh Kagome. No one else other than you makes me feel this way. Se is so...controlling.

"Inu...yasha?" Her voice sounded sweet and amazing. My name itself sounds amazing in her accent. I felt my heart beating faster, as I hugged her tighter. Oh Kagome!

Slowly, I moved her body slightly away from mine, as I faced her. Her beautiful fair skin seemed scarlet and flushed, and I saw her lips slightly parted. My eyes stared at that lip of hers. Oh, how I wish, I could taste it.

"Inu..."

"I missed you, a lot." I sounded husky, and maybe a bit hungry. The faint moonlight which fell on her face made her brown eyes shine so beautifully. Her face WA bathed in that pale moon light. I loved to watch her face which looked like a divine goddess.

* * *

 _ **Kagome's POV**_

I stared at his face, my own eyes half closed. I felt the closeness, and the warmth emanating from his body. I felt drunk. I felt so drunk.

My eyes darted around his lips. He was close. Why was he hugging me? Way did he made it clear that he missed me? Why was it all so...ethereal?

"Did you?" I felt him asking me.

I nodded my head into a yes. Oh yes. I certainly missed you like hell. But now was not the time for all that. All I saw was his lips now. And I certainly wanted them over my own.

Quickly, I closed my eyes, as I brought my face closer to his. Mentally I begged him to kiss me, physically, I allowed him.

Slowly, after what felt like ages, he did...

* * *

 _ **Inuyasha's POV**_

Her lips were extremely soft, and delicious. I didn't know what had gotten inside me today, but I wanted to do what I was doing. Slowly and gently, I bit her lower lip, and she moaned. The sound was downright inviting. I wanted to do so much more to her.

Suddenly, I felt the tip of her tongue brush against my lower lip, as I opened my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were opened a tiny bit, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked so adorable. I felt my eyes displaying a devilish look, as I immediately slid my tongue in her mouth and wrapped it around her own. She moaned almost immediately, and I felt more devilish after hearing that. It...felt...so...good!

* * *

 _ **Kagome's POV**_

No! He wasn't naïve at all! I always thought that he had no experience, but I was wrong! I felt his hand darting down at my waist, and he rubbed his body against mine. I was so in heaven! I never realized why he was doing it so suddenly? But, whatever happened, he certainly did it to make me immensely satisfied.

His tongue brushed against mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck more tightly, as I brought his face closer. Is this what happens when somebody misses somebody? If this was the result, then I would definitely love to make him miss me more!

Suddenly, he pulled away, as I opened my eyes with a jerk. I pouted, as I looked at his face. He had a smirk! Gosh, why did he pull away? He's made me all riled up!

* * *

 _ **Inuyasha's POV**_

I touched my forehead to hers and felt her breath brushing against my face.

"Somebody's missed me a lot." She whimpered.

"Well, somebody got all excited." I replied.

She pouted again, as I smirked. She was downright adorable.

Cupping her cheek, I brought her face close to mine. "Well, if I said I didn't miss you, I would lie, you know." I breathed in through my teeth. She's got me all riled up.

"Well, that's sweet of you, huh, Inuyasha?" She smiled, as she pulled away. I hated to admit it too, as I looked at her. She wasn't ready for it either, but she said, "They are waiting ahead."

I didn't smile. Yes they were. Quickly, I hugged her tightly one last time, as I wasted no more time. I bore my teeth through her neck. She moaned my name. "Inuyasha."

When I pulled away, I saw the mark of my fangs on her neck. Tears were in her eyes. I know it might have hurted, but, I had to. I simply had to.

Lowering my mouth to her ear, I whispered, "Now you are mine, and no one else's."

As I pulled away, I saw her eyes were wide, either from surprise or something else. I started walking ahead. "C'mon! They are waiting."

I heard her sigh. She didn't question. Wiping her tears, sh ran behind me. "Wait for me, Inuyasha!"


End file.
